


Nothing Ever Happens at Happy Tweet High School...Right?

by Flower_Sheep



Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adultery, M/M, Teacher au!, a6d is a french teacher for obvious reasons, bad is a woodshop teacher, because why not, dream is an english teacher, george is the robotics teacher, idk how to tag, jk, most of the focus is on skeppy and Bad but other people make an appearance, no beta we die like dream tech, sapnap is a p.e teacher, shenanigans between the teachers and the students, skeppy is psychology teacher, students are suspicious, the whole school is basically all of mcyttwt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep
Summary: Mr. Halo, the new woodshop teacher, and Mr. Skeppy, the psychology teacher, are acting kinda sus and the students are picking up on the strange relationship between the two.Meanwhile, the teachers are laughing at the students behind the students' backs.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002846
Comments: 40
Kudos: 651





	Nothing Ever Happens at Happy Tweet High School...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I saw someone wanting a teacher! Bad, wrote ideas for it, then saw a tweet that was like "why have teacher x student when you can have teacher x teacher" then thought "What if it was skephalo" and now you have this. I swear I don't ship it hfdsjf

A freshman rushed around the high school in search of her class. It was the school’s first day and couldn’t find her classroom and the passing period bell was about to ring. She looked at the map in her hand trying to figure out any significant landmark she could use as a guide. She looked around her surroundings and saw nothing that could be of help. She could always ask for help but that required talking to people and no way was she going to do that. Sighing, she just walked around some more to find any more landmarks. She looked down at her map for any clue where she was when she ran into a person.

“Oh my goodness! Are you alright?” the person asked. The freshman looked up to see a teacher with light skin, brown hair, and green eyes. The girl nodded. She sighed in defeat since there was no other way to find her class other than asking. “Can you help me find my class? I can’t find it anywhere,” she pointed to her first period class on her schedule in her hands. The guy looked closely at it and brightened. “Oh! I know where that class is! You have Mr. Skeppy don’t you. Just follow me,” the guy smiled. He started to walk and the girl followed him behind.

“So, what’s your name?” the teacher asked. “Robin,” the girl said quietly. “Well, hello Robin. I’m Mr. Halo. I’m the new woodshop teacher here,” he introduced himself. They both walked silently and the bell rang. Robin tensed up and Mr. Halo seemed to notice. “Hey, hey. Don’t worry about it. It’s everyone’s first day here. I assume you’re a freshman? Besides, I know Mr. Skeppy so you don’t have to worry about it” Mr. Halo smiled. Robin nodded and continued to walk quietly.

They finally reached the classroom. They can hear someone speaking behind the closed door. Clearly. It was apparent that the teacher was loud. Mr. Halo knocked on the door and the voice stopped talking. The door swung open to a teacher that looked around the same age as Mr. Halo. He had black hair and dark skin. “I found one of your students lost in the campus,” Mr Halo said. “Are you sure this student wasn’t skipping,” the teacher sent a false glare at Robin. Robin did not receive the falseness of the glare and shrunk under his gaze. “Mr. Skeppy, it’s the first day of school, you can’t just expect students to know where they are and how to find their classes right away,” Mr. Halo whined. “I was just testing. I know it’s the first day of school. But I know she was ping spoofing you,” the teacher snickered. “P-ping spoofing?” Mr. Halo said in disbelief. “Whatever, I’m leaving,” Mr. Halo turned on his heel and stomped off. 

The teacher snickered and moved out of the way to let Robin in. “I’m Mr. Skeppy by the way if you don’t know already or wasn’t paying attention,” Mr. Skeppy introduced again. “If you don’t know who that was, that was Mr. Halo, the new woodshop teacher,” he told his class. Robin looked around for an open seat and sat there. “Who has woodshop with him?” he asked. A handful of students raised their hands, including Robin. “Oh man, good luck with him. He’s the meanest guy here. He’s only nice on the first day but once the school year starts kicking off, he’ll start to get really strict,” Mr. Skeppy started ranting. “I saw his lesson plan and it was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen,” Mr. Skeppy continued.

The student near Mr. Skeppy’s desk (probably the T.A.) perked up. “Oh! Is that the Mr. Halo? The one that got transferred from Munchy High School?” the T.A asked. Mr. Skeppy nodded. “I had some friends in Munchy that had him and it was so hard to get a decent grade in his class,” the T.A. added on. Dread filled the people who had woodshop and Robin felt anxiety grip at her throat.

***

Real soon after the first period, buzz spread quickly through the passing period of the school and Mr. Halo had already made a reputation for himself. Everyone who had woodshop their next period felt dread as they walked into the woodshop. The tension in the room was unbearable. 

The bell rang.

“Hello class! I am Mr. Halo and I will be your woodshop teacher,” Mr. Halo introduced himself. “Anyways muffin heads. I will be taking roll and you may come up and take a muffin,” the teacher smiled and grabbed the roll sheet. The tension in the room was replaced with confusion. 

After the roll was taken, Mr. Halo was going over the plans over the year and excitement filled the students. They were going to be creating their own wood derby cars and racing them, a wall bookshelf to their own design, and their own mini projects in the second semester. “But before you get all excited, you have to learn all the rules of the woodshop and all the safety procedures,” Mr. Halo raised a finger.

Everyone internally groaned but it made sense. When you let high school kids run free without knowing how the tools work, there’s many injuries bound to happen. As he was going over the rules and safety procedures for the drill press, Mr. Halo’s phone rang. He quickly picked the phone up and left for the back room. Glances were thrown around the class for a minute before Mr. Halo emerged from the backroom. He picked up what he was talking about the drill press and the call was quickly forgotten about.

***

Two weeks into the school year, Mr. Halo’s students started to notice a pattern each day. He would get a call everyday that would last a minute. People would ask who it was because there was no way that pattern could slide. But they were always met with “Eh, it’s something you shouldn’t worry about.”

“Who has Mr. Halo for woodshop?” Safa asked as she put her lunch box on the table. “I have him for homeroom,” Cygnus piped up. “I have him sixth period,” Robin added. “Wait, Mr. Halo? The intimidating teacher?” Lyman asked. “Nah, he’s not intimidating,” Robin responded. “He’s actually really nice. He offers us muffins every Monday and calls it ‘Muffin Monday’. The only time he’ll be ‘strict’ is if someone does something stupid with the tools. Plus, that was a rumor Mr. Skeppy spread around and his students from before went along with it,” Cygnus informed.

“Ah,” Lyman said. The group ate their lunch quietly before Safa piped up again. “Does he get a phone call in your periods?” Safa asked again. “Yes!” both Robin and Cygnus exclaimed. “I wasn’t the only one he would get in a call in my period?” Robin asked. “That’s kinda sus,” Lyman interjected.

Speculation started buzzing from the lunch table and eventually it spread around the whole school.

***

The speculation eventually reached the faculty.

“Hey, did you hear what the students are speculating?” Dream asked as he slid over to Bad when they were both in the teacher’s lounge. Bad quirked an eyebrow. “Your phone calls in every single period,” Dream laughed. Bad snorted. “Well, it’s not my fault that I keep getting calls every single period,” Bad laughed. “What have they been speculating?” Bad asked. Dream shrugged. “From what I heard,” Dream paused, thinking. “They’ve been saying it's a very persistent spam caller. I’ve seen a few people speculating that it was a secret lover or a clingy friend.” Bad huffed out a laugh.

“So...what are you going to do about it?” Dream asked. “I’ll just not answer it one day. I also wanna know what would happen,” Bad replied. Dream smiled, walked off and Bad walked off with his lunch and to the woodshop.

***

Tommy was sanding down his pinewood derby car but he was getting frustrated. He was trying to get his car level but every time he checked the level of his car. One side was always shorter than the other. 

The next time he checked the level, he let out a frustrated cry. “Oh for fuck’s sake!” Tommy cried. From all the way across the room, Mr. Halo had heard Tommy’s language. “LANGUAGE!” Mr. Halo shouted with passion of a thousand suns. The sudden yell scared everyone into silence. Even the power tools were silent. Mr. Halo flushed and scratched the back of his head. “Uhm...continue on what you are working on,” Mr. Halo coughed.

Everyone slowly went back to work and the woodshop was filled with the familiar buzz of hand saws and sanding.

***

Mr. Skeppy was letting the class work on their worksheet. The class was working quietly, whispers were being passed around every once in a while. As Mr. Skeppy was working at his desk, an idea struck to him. A smile crept up to his face. “Hey, does anyone have Mr. Halo? Preferably next period?” Mr. Skeppy asked his students. Two students raised their hands. “Okay, I want you to do something for me,” the teacher requested. The students quirked an eyebrow. “Can you tell him to ‘drop the bass’? I promise you it’s worth it,” Mr. Skeppy snickered. The students nodded and went back to their work.

***

The two students exited Mr. Skeppy’s class and walked together to Mr. Halo’s woodshop. “What do you think Mr. Skeppy meant by ‘drop the bass’” one of the students, Sam, asked the other, Marshall. “I don’t know. The only way to find out is to tell Mr. Halo,” the Marshall shrugged. The two students talked idly about how their day was, their classes, and all the shenanigans their friends were put in.

When they entered the woodshop, they stored away their bags under their assigned table and went to their lockers to grab their safety goggles. Once they grabbed their goggles, they sat back down at their assigned table. Marshall turned towards to Mr. Halo and prepared to shout what Mr. Skeppy requested them to do. 

“Mr. Halo! Drop the bass!” 

“Dr-dr-dr-dr-drop the bass!” Mr. Halo responded with no hesitation and started beat boxing. Everyone was stunned into silence. Other students started to secretly record him. Students were silently laughing at the ridiculousness of it but it was endearing.

The students sat there for 10 minutes listening to Mr. Halo beat box. As much they loved their woodshop teacher, they wanted to start working on their derby cars. The derby race was next week and it was Friday. They wanted to add finishing touches to their car. 

As everyone sat there, the french teacher in the next classroom walked over to the woodshop to ask for something. As he entered the classroom, he was met with beatboxing noises. He turned towards the nearest student and asked how long he had been doing this. The student looked at his phone and back up to the french teacher. “Ten minutes,” the student responded. “Ah. I know how to get his attention,” the french teacher said. 

He dramatically cleared his throat.

“Fuck.”

Mr. Halo stopped what he was doing. “Language,” Mr. Halo glared at him and continued with his beatboxing. “OHHHH!” the french teacher screamed and everyone in the room bursted out laughing. The laughter stopped Mr. Halo from continuing his beatboxing. Mr. Halo flushed and coughed. “Uh, did you need something Mr. A6d?” Mr. Halo laughed awkwardly. “Yes, but I think I can wait until lunch. I have just been told that you were beatboxing for 10 minutes,” the teacher laughed. Mr. Halo got even redder. 

Chuckling, Mr. A6d left the woodshop. “See you at lunch!,” he waved. “Uhm, anyways...uh continue with your cars,” Mr. Halo scratched the back of his head. Everyone got up and grabbed their materials for their finished car.

***

It was lunch and people were hanging out in the woodshop. Students were chatting with Mr. Halo. They were laughing about the time Mr. Halo had asked what Dr. Pepper was in French. 

As they were chatting about games and some students trying to convince Mr. Halo to try out Genshin Impact and Undertale, Mr. Skeppy had walked into the woodshop. Everyone turned towards him and watched him walk over to Mr. Halo and sit down next to him. “Well, hello good sir,” Mr. Halo chuckled. “Baaaadd, I haven’t seen you in foreveeerr,” Mr. Skeppy whined. “You just saw me this morning Geppy,” Mr. Halo laughed lightly.

Students were watching this interaction and paying no mind to the two teachers chatting. They wanted to let him join the conversation. So they sat there.

As they were watching this interaction, Mr. Skeppy slid his hand over Mr. Halo’s and held it. That simple action shocked everyone into stopping eating their lunch. Mr. Halo blushed and lowered his head as he squeezed his hand and let go of his hand. Mr. Skeppy smirked and got up. “Welp, I’m gonna go back to my classroom. I’ll see you after school,” Mr. Skeppy winked. “See you,” Mr. Halo muttered. Tea was brewing in the classroom.

As soon as Mr. Skeppy left the room, the room was in silence.

“What the fuck was that?” one student broke the silence.

“Language!”

***

After that whole interaction occurred, the news spread like wildfire. Everyone at school was buzzing about the two teachers. People were betting that they were dating. Other people were betting they had crushes on each other. Most (and rational) people just let it go since it was none of their business and they were their teachers and that was weird. They just were really good and close friends.

At least, they hoped they were really good and close friends.

Mr. Skeppy was married. They noticed the ring on his hand. In fact, Mr. Skeppy had mentioned that it was, in fact, his wedding ring.

There would be days where students would notice it on his finger and other days it would be on a necklace chain.

One lunch, Mr. Skeppy was looking at it fondly. He was fiddling with it between his fingers when it slipped out of his hands. The ring rolled over to a student’s foot. The student noticed it and picked it up. She noticed the ring had some sort of engraving. Before she could read the engraving, she noticed Mr. Skeppy walking over to her. “Oh, Mr. Skeppy! Is this your ring?” the student asked as she handed the ring to him. “Yea,” he answered as he slipped the ring on his finger. The teacher thanked her and she went back to eating her lunch. Mr. Skeppy walked back to his desk.

***

On Monday, there was a small race track for the pinewood derby race. The students were buzzing with excitement. Many of the derby cars were painted for best design and some were built to be the fastest and more aerodynamic. Everyone waited outside in groups of four and they watched as the first group began their race. As they were watching, they noticed another teacher walking over. Some students looked over and saw that the teacher was Mr. Skeppy. They waved at him and turned back to the race.

“Oh! Hello, Mr. Skeppy!” Mr. Halo waved at him as he waved over to the next group. “I’m glad to be able to come over to see the derby race,” Mr. Skeppy smiled. “I’m glad too! This is just the second group,” he said as he watched his students place their cars on the track.

The whole class period was both Mr. Skeppy and Mr. Halo loudly cheering on the students and congratulating every single student.

***

Tommy and Tubbo were out in the plaza. They were going around in the shops, looking in at fancy restaurants, and just eating in fast food places. They were going into the next shop to explore. There was a candy shop across a fancy restaurant. As they were about to enter the shop, Tubbo caught two familiar figures in the restaurant out of the corner of his eye. “Tommy!” Tubbo grabbed at his friend’s shirt and subtly pointed over to the two figures. Tommy turned around and followed where his friend was pointing.

The two figures were Mr. Halo and Mr. Skeppy in the outdoor seating of the restaurant. They were sitting across from each other with a candle in the middle of them. They seem to be enjoying themselves and chatting.

“Are they flirting?” Tommy leaned over to Tubbo. “Deffo flirting,” Tubbo responded. They watched them for a few more seconds. “This is weird. Let’s just go inside,” Tommy said quickly and turned on his heel. Tubbo nodded and followed Tommy into the candy store.

When Tommy got home from hanging out with Tubbo, he opened twitter.

“I saw Mr. Skeppy and Mr. Halo at the plaza. Deffo flirting LOL” he tweeted out.

After that tweet, his phone blew up with twitter notifications and many replies asking for an explanation. He sighed and muted his phone. He turned off his phone and opened his computer and started his homework.

***

It was starting to become more apparent that the closeness of the two teachers were becoming more suspicious. They seemed too close to just be "close friends.” After All, what type of friends would just throw each other pick up lines. Genuinely. They’ve seen the countless amount of pick up lines Mr. Skeppy has thrown at Mr. Halo and Mr. Halo flushing at every single one of them. Some students were worried about a potential teacher scandal happening at their school.

As much as it was a serious topic, it was starting to become an inside joke in the whole school. To be fair, the teachers started it.

One teacher in particular, Mr. Vurb, started making jokes about it almost every week and was the one who started it all. He and the students had dubbed the ship “skephalo”. 

One day, Mr. Vurb and Mr. Halo were both in the woodshop and chatting about their classes and something about toes? As they were chatting, Mr. Halo had received a text message. “Oh! Be right back,” he said as he got up and left the room. The students in the woodshop rolled their eyes, taking in the fact that Mr. Halo was in fact never going to come back until the lunch period ended. “Mr. Vurb,” one student said, getting the teachers attention. Mr. Vurb turned towards the student and nodded at him to continue. “What do you think Mr. Halo does when he’s out? I mean, he’ll leave the room and not come back until the end of the lunch period,” the student laughed lightly. 

Mr. Vurb pretended to think about and said “Probably making out with Mr. Skeppy.” Multiple students choked on their lunches.

At that point, it was only fair to make Mr. Vurb the CEO of skephalo.

***

Thanksgiving break was coming and everyone was excited to finally get a week break. It was Friday and every class was just chilling and talking about what they were going to do over the break.

During one of Mr. Skeppy’s classes, the students were idly chatting and one person asked Mr. Skeppy who he was thankful for. Without missing a beat, he responded “Mr. Halo. No doubt about it.” He smiled as he said his answer. The students aw-ed at the answer. 

During one of Mr. Halo’s classes. They were having a muffin party. Everyone was enjoying their muffins as they discussed their plans for the break. “Mr. Halo, what are you doing over the break?” one of his students asked. “Hang out with Mr. Skeppy. It would be nice to take a small break together,” Mr. Halo responded. The students threw glances at each other.

Meanwhile, in Mr. Wostoken’s class, a group of students were making a “plan”. It was more of joke plan. “Haha! Just hang a mistletoe above them?” Robin laughed. Her friends laughed along when a teacher’s voice interjected. “Hang a mistletoe above who?” Mr. Wostoken leaned into their conversation. Robin jolted at the voice. “Ah! Don’t worry about it. We were joking about hanging a mistletoe over Mr. Halo and Mr. Skeppy,” Cygnus explained between laughs. The group laughed at the explanation. Tears were streaming from Safa’s eyes.

“Ah, that’s actually a good idea, I might try that when we have our teacher Christmas party,” Mr. Wostoken wheezed. “Ah! Don’t do that. Isn’t Mr. Skeppy married?” Lyman warned. Mr. Wostoken wheezed even more. He had to walk away to pull himself together. Confusion fell on to the group and continued to talk about something else.

***

Happy Tweets High School's students returned from their week-long break. The woodshop students entered the class, grabbing a muffin as per usual on Mondays.

The students were eating their muffins as Mr. Halo was explaining their plan for the day. As soon as he finished explaining the plan for the day, the students finished their muffins, threw away the muffin wrappers, grabbed a piece of paper, and started sketching out their designs for their wall bookshelves. 

They silently worked, but the silence was broken when an oh-so familiar ringtone came from Mr. Halo’s phone. His students expected for him to go to the backroom and answer the call there, but the ringtone kept going. Everyone looked up at Mr. Halo and watched him work on his laptop. “Mr. Halo?” one student asked. Mr. Halo looked up. At this point, the phone had led the caller to voicemail. “Why didn’t you answer the call?” the student continued. “Ah. I wanted to see what happens when I don’t pick up,” Mr. Halo replied. “Don’t you guys want to know too?” The students took a moment to think about it, nodded, and went back to sketching their design.

After a good few minutes in, someone asked “Does anyone hear angry footsteps?” “How can footsteps sound angry?” someone else asked. The student was about to respond but was interrupted by someone else

“BADBOYHALO, YOU BITCH!” Mr. Skeppy bursts into the room, scaring everyone in the room. Sketches they were drawing were ruined due to the line in the middle of their sketches. Mr. Halo starts bursting out laughing, squeezing in a “language” between laughs. Mr. Skeppy softened, walked over to Mr. Halo, and threw himself over his shoulders. “Why didn’t you answer my call?” Mr. Skeppy pouted. “I didn’t think you would come into my classroom and scare the muffins out of everyone,” Mr. Halo laughed. He was almost to tears. “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be watching your class? Who’s watching your class?” “Sapnap, why?” Mr. Skeppy responded.

Silence fell between them. “You should probably go back,” Mr. Halo said. Mr. Skeppy nodded and turned on his heel. He was about to break out in a sprint but Mr. Halo grabbed the back of his shirt. “No running in the woodshop, you muffin head! Do you know how many dangerous things are in this room?” Mr. Halo glared at him. He let go of his shirt and Mr. Skeppy muttered an apology before quickly walking out of the room.

The students watched the teacher leave the woodshop and turned back down to their sketches, grumbling as they were fixing their sketches after Mr. Skeppy had scared them.

***

The answer to the mystery of who was calling Mr. Halo was solved.

“And so, everyone was sketching their bookshelves when all of a sudden, Mr. Skeppy bursts into the woodshop,” Robin bursts into laughter at the end of her sentence. “And then, he screams ‘Badboyhalo, you bitch!’” she giggled. Her friend group erupts into laughter. 

***

Students were out for winter break and the teachers were out at their winter party. Foods of all types were laid out and everyone was enjoying themselves. Dream, George, Sapnap, and Bad were chatting amongst each other. They were talking about what their students have been talking about and what they scooped up from snooping on the students. “Have you heard of skephalo, Bad?” Dream asked. Bad raised an eyebrow and Sapnap and George choked on their drinks. “Yea, Vurb kept mentioning it at some points. Is that me and Skeppy?” Bad responded. Sapnap and George stopped choking on their drinks and recomposed themselves. Dream, Sapnap, and George start to snicker amongst each other.

“Baaad,” George drawled out. “Do you have a crush on him?” Sapnap teased. Bad scoffed and rolled his eyes. His gaze slowly trailed to Skeppy, who was chatting with Vurb and Spifey. The group followed his gaze and giggled. “You so have a crush on him,” Dream laughed. Bad snapped his gaze back to Dream and glared at him. “You guys are muffin heads,” Bad huffed and crossed his arms. The group snickered. “Why don’t you ask him out?” Dream teased. “You're a bigger muffin head. Come on, you’ve known me for years. You know this,” Bad exasperated. “I was just teasing, Bad. Everyone knows that, even Skeppy,” Dream laughed. Bad huffed again. 

“Oh! Bad, you heard what a group of students were talking about before thanksgiving break?” Dream asked. Bad shook his head slightly. “They talked about hanging a mistletoe on top you guys,” Dream finished. The group erupts into laughter. “Oh man, they’re gonna have to try better than that,” George said, wiping fake tears away from his eyes.

As they changed the subject, Bad felt arms wrap around his middle and chin on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to spot Skeppy on him. Dream, George, and Sapnap made fake gagging noises. Skeppy shot a fake glare at them. “Hi, Geppy,” Bad greeted as he patted his head. “I missed you,” he pouted. “Wha- I’m literally across the room,” Bad whined. Skeppy slid off of Bad and went to stand right next to him. “So what are you guys talking about?” Skeppy asked as he straightened his posture. Dream rolled his eyes and picked up the conversation from where it left off.

Dream, George, and Sapnap also pretended that they didn't notice Bad shift his hand towards Skeppy's to hold it.

***

Skeppy was going around the mall in search of presents. He had found gifts for his family all easy peasy but the difficult part was finding a present for Bad. He had rounded the mall three times and just couldn’t decide what would be perfect for him. Maybe he missed something in a store that would’ve been perfect for him. When he went around the mall the fourth time, he just sighed in defeat and left the mall. 

He placed his bags of gifts in the trunk and walked over to the driver seat. He placed his hands on the wheel, sighed, and hit his head on top of the wheel. Sitting up, he raised his hand to adjust his rear view mirror until something had caught his eye. He noticed ducks in a grassy area.

Oh. 

Why didn’t he think of it sooner?

Skeppy threw the door open and booked it back to the mall, but not without closing and locking the door, of course.

***

_Bad and Skeppy were walking through the park. It was a nice day out and Bad had asked him to go outside with him because Skeppy was inside working on papers and holed himself up in his room. It was more of a last minute thing since Bad just showed up and dragged Skeppy out of his room._

_They were taking in the sights and the sunshine. There was a certain tranquility to everything. They were just comfortable in their silence. As they were walking in the park, Bad noticed a duck and four little baby ducklings. Bad gasped and pulled on Skeppy’s arm. “Geppy! Look! The duckies!” Bad gasped. Skeppy followed Bad’s gaze and saw them. They were cute but his gaze slowly shifted over to the man next to him. Bad was looking at the ducks with pure adoration. Skeppy sharply inhaled._ Oh. _Oh God._

_He was so screwed._

***

Bad and Skeppy were sitting on the couch by the Christmas tree. It was Christmas Eve and they were just watching some Christmas specials on the T.V. Rocco and Lucy were sleeping on the floor in the middle of the living room. It was almost midnight and every year, they would choose and open one present from the Christmas tree at midnight. The presents sat under the tree, waiting to be opened. The presents were all offered at the Christmas party but they saved it for Christmas because they didn’t want the Christmas tree to feel empty. 

Midnight had struck and Bad brightened when he looked at the time. He sat straight up and grabbed Skeppy’s arm. “Skeppy! It’s midnight!” he said excitedly as he pulled Skeppy up. Skeppy giggled and allowed Bad to pull him towards the Christmas tree. They sat on the floor and looked at the presents laid out. Skeppy already had his mind set on which present to choose. He already had his mind set on who’s present to get every year for the past two years. He reached for the red present. It was addressed to him. From Bad.

Skeppy’s present was a small, square box. It’s thickness was the size of a light novel. Skeppy tore off the red wrapping paper and was greeted with a black box. He glides his fingers across the box before catching the side of the cover and gingerly opening it. He was greeted with a necklace, decorated with four charms. From the right of the charm necklace was a yellow sun charm. He followed the chain of the charm necklace. The next charms were a small, yellow ducky charm, a steel diamond shaped charm, and the last charm was a steel muffin charm. 

Skeppy looked up at Bad. He was still holding the present Skeppy gave for him, untouched. His eyes were focused on watching him open his present. Bad flushed and spoke. “Uh, I just thought you wanted a better chain whenever you wear your ring on your neck. So I got you a charm necklace for your ring,” Bad explained. Skeppy looked back down at the necklace. He pulled out the necklace from the box, slipped the ring off his finger, slipped the ring through the necklace and clipped it around his neck.

“You’re beautiful,” Bad blurted. That stunned Skeppy. It always did when he complimented him. “Ah, thank you, Bad. This is really beautiful,” Skeppy finally said. He gripped the ring on his necklace and watched Bad unwrap his present. Bad carefully tore off the wrapping paper. Inside the wrapping paper was a brown box. He opened the flaps of the box and gasped at the present inside. Bad dipped his hands inside the box and picked up content inside. He lifted up a yellow, stuffed duck animal. He gave it a big hug and cooed at it. “Thank you so much, Skeppy. I love it very much,” Bad said as he looked up at him with fond eyes.

Skeppy scooted over to Bad and laid his head on his shoulder. Bad released one of his arms from the ducky, wrapped it around Skeppy and pulled him closer. Bad shifted his head to give Skeppy a light kiss on his temple. 

“Merry Christmas, Skeppy.”

“Merry, Christmas, Bad.”

***

When the school’s students came back from winter break, everyone was talking about what presents they got, where they went to over the break, how their new years were, and of the like.

Mr. Skeppy’s first period students walked into the classroom, all going to their assigned seats. Robin sat at her desk, trying to think of a doodle to draw in her sketchbook. Sighing, she looked around the room for any inspiration when she looked over to her teacher. She noticed something different about his necklace. Usually, when he wore his ring on his neck, it was just a simple gold chain with his ring. She looked closer at the necklace and noticed that there were charms on the necklace. She tried to get a clearer look of the charms but was interrupted by the bell.

Sighing, she put her sketchbook away in her bag and prepared herself to ease herself back to learning.

Meanwhile, in Safa’s class, Safa was sitting in her table group in the wood shop, chatting with her friend, Addison, and noticed something yellow out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards it and noticed that it was a yellow stuffed duck animal. She tapped her friend’s shoulder and pointed at it. Addison followed where the finger was pointing and the friend quirked an eyebrow at it. They turned towards each other in confusion, shrugged, and continued to talk about their ideas for the next independent project they were going to do this semester.

***

Valentines day rolled around and people would get candy grams, Valentines day gifts from their partners or friends, or just simply hang out with their loved ones. You know, because Valentines day was a day of love, romantic or platonic.

It was also the day that skephalo was at its peak.

The school just all had a collective, silent agreement to just tease the hell out of Mr Halo and Mr. Skeppy. Hell, even the teachers in on it.

Mr. Nootfond’s students were having a hard time concentrating on their robotics task. The teacher had explained the lesson and instructions, but the students couldn’t help but stare holes at the white board. No one was doing their assignment and even if they were, they didn’t get much done. The class usually was the most focused class in the school but something just couldn’t help break their concentration and make them want to burst out laughing. I mean, it’s very hard to concentrate when there's a big red heart with the words “Mr. Skeppy + Mr. Halo” in the middle of it. And Mr. Nootfond had to pretend that he wasn’t the one who wrote it before school started.

In Mr. Wostoken’s class was instructed to read a love story in honor of Valentine's day. Their task was to read it, to analyze the text, and respond to the questions. Simple enough. As the students were reading it, Mr Wostoken sat back and sipped at his coffee, smirking behind his mug. He was waiting for the first reaction. All of sudden, one student slammed his hands on his desk and shouted “Goddammit, Mr. Wostoken!”, scaring his fellow students out of their reading trance. 

Mr. Wostoken bursted out wheezing and laughing. It sounded like a broken tea kettle. Everyone looked at the student who slammed his fists down. “Just...read the rest of the story,” the student said simply and slowly sat back down. Everyone looked back down to the story. As they continued reading the story, horror and dread fell upon the rest of the class as they realized they were reading skephalo fanfiction. Written by Mr. Wostoken. Most of the students groaned, some students just face palmed and other students just covered their face as they slid down their chairs.

Mr. Wostoken laughed like there was no end to the period. But at least, he was kind enough to give them a free A+ just for reading through it. They didn’t even need to answer the questions.

Mr. A6d was teaching his class and was going over the new french vocabulary and grammar. After that lesson, he eventually taught the students about different ways to say “I love you” in French other than “je t’aime”. Mr. A6d groaned internally. There wasn’t much to teach in this lesson and he just did this to fill in class time. Besides, it was only another reminder that he was single as fuck. As he was talking about little facts about the French language and the fact “girlfriend” and “boyfriend” translates literally to “small friend”, a girl raised her hand. After that fun French fact, he called on her. “So, if we’re going to go by the logic the ‘boyfriend’ and ‘girlfriend’ mean ‘small friend’, would that mean Mr. Skeppy and Mr. Halo are ‘boyfriends’?” the girl jokingly asked. 

The class was silent for a second, processing the question the girl asked. Once the realization sunk into the French teacher, he let out a big snort. “Sure,” he laughed.

Mr. Skeppy and Mr. Halo were not safe from jokes either. The teachers didn’t joke about it themselves, but the class definitely made jokes about it in passing conversations.

When the students of Mr. Halo and Mr. Skeppy noticed the cornflower on Mr. Halo’s desk and a red poppy on Mr. Skeppy’s, everyone started making theories about them actually dating or at least interested in each other. They say that red is Mr. Halo’s color and blue is Mr. Skeppy’s. The cornflower is blue and the poppy is red and they have each other’s colors so that means that they are dating or interested.

It was a crack theory at best.

The next day, all of the jokes and theories were never acknowledged again and everyone acted like it never happened in the first place.

***

Everyone in Mr. Halo’s woodshop class was working on their projects. Mr. Halo went to the backroom to pick up his call from Skeppy. It was all routine except for one thing. He stayed in the backroom for a minute too long.

All of sudden, Mr. Halo rushes out of the background and he seems to be in search of something. He looked at every table. He seemed to be close to tears. Everyone notices it and asks him if everything is alright and if he needs help to find something. “I lost my wedding ring! I usually keep it in the backroom in its usual place but it wasn’t there. I checked high and low in the background and I assume that I left it here,” he explained. Everyone stopped working on their project and went to check the classroom.

They asked what the ring looked like and he described it as “a gold band with ‘10/18/18 you are my sunshine’ engraved in it”. Two students, Michael and Jason, offered to check the lost and found just in case a student from the previous periods dropped it off there. Everyone looked around the woodshop. Under the table, the tool table, on top of tables, etc. Mr. Halo was trying his best not to burst into tears in front of his students and the students could sympathize with that. It would suck to lose a wedding ring.

Meanwhile, a friend of Michael and Jason texted that their teacher was close to tears and to find someone to comfort him immediately. The two students received the text and tried to figure out who would be the best to comfort him. They looked around the hallway of classrooms in need of help. An idea pops into Jason’s head.

“Isn’t it Mr. Skeppy’s free period right now?” Jason asked Michael. Michael nodded and ran towards Mr. Skeppy’s classroom.

The students hurriedly knocked on his door and waited for him to open the door. Eventually, the door opens up to the teacher. “What’s up?” Mr. Skeppy asks as he casually leans against the door frame. The students quickly explain the situation at the woodshop and Mr. Skeppy immediately straightens up, his facial expression quickly changing from relaxed to concerned. “Okay, let’s go,” he said promptly. He closed his door, locked it, and followed the students.

When Skeppy and the two students arrived at the woodshop, he was met with Bad and his students actively searching for his ring. Skeppy dismisses the two students and the both of them join the other students in the search. Meanwhile, Skeppy walked up to Bad and wrapped him up in his arms. “Come outside,” Skeppy whispered. He grabbed Bad’s hand and led him out the door.

Once Bad and Skeppy went outside, Bad started to let his tears flow freely. “Oh, Bad,” he said softly. He opened his arms and Bad practically dove into them. Tears soaked Skeppy’s shirt. He only cared about the man in his arms. Bad pulled away slightly from the hug and went to look at Skeppy in the eyes. Skeppy lifted a hand up to Bad’s face and wiped some of the tears off of bad’s eyes with his thumb. Bad leaned into the warmth of his hand.

“You know, I love you. You don’t need a wedding band to prove your love. I’d still love you all the same,” he comforted. “You are my sunshine as I am yours,” he continued. Bad slightly teared up more at that statement. He always did. It was on their wedding bands. It was on Skeppy’s charm necklace. It was their favorite song to sing when the other was sad. It was a phrase that Skeppy had said when he confessed at the park so many years ago. Hell, it was even included in their vows to each other at their wedding. It was their “I love you”.

Skeppy peppered Bad’s face with light kisses. Bad giggled at the kisses. Skeppy had started from his eyes, then his forehead, then his cheek, the corner of his mouth, then lastly, he placed one on his lips. Bad leaned in just slightly and then pulled away. 

Skeppy pulled Bad back into a proper hug and held him for a little longer. They were in their own protective atmosphere. If they stayed in that protective little bubble for a little longer, they probably wouldn’t have heard one of his students calling him. 

“Mr. Halo?” one of Mr. Halo’s students called. Mr. Halo slipped out of Mr. Skeppy’s arms and turned around to face the student. The student held out his ring. “I found it. It was under the table saw,” she said. “Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! I owe you two muffins next Muffin Monday,” Mr. Halo exclaimed. The student smiled and handed the ring to her teacher. “Alright, go inside the woodshop, I need to talk to Mr. Halo for a sec,” Mr. Skeppy said as he shooed away the student inside. The student laughed and went inside.

Skeppy had turned towards Bad and held out his hand. “Hand me the ring, please,” he politely asked. Bad laughed lightly and placed the ring on Skeppy's hand. With the other hand, he grabbed Bad’s hand and lifted it. He held his hand in front of each other and slipped the ring on Bad’s ring finger. After slipping the ring all the way, Skeppy bowed down and kissed his hand, all while maintaining eye contact with each other. Bad flushed and Skeppy laughed as he straightened up. “I’ll see you later, cutie,” Skeppy winked. Bad rolled his eyes and scoffed. Skeppy walked back to his classroom and Bad watched him walk back, a memory replaying in the back of his head.

***

_Skeppy and Bad were at the altar. The officiant had just finished addressing them and now they were at the vows. Skeppy gulped as he shakenly took out his notes. He looked down and looked at their close friends behind Bad. Dream and A6d shot him a thumbs up and Skeppy took a deep breath._

_“I never thought I would be up here with you, not gonna lie,” Skeppy chuckled. His hands were starting to sweaty. He took another breath. “You’ve been there through thick and thin. I just can’t believe you would put up with me for so long and you would keep loving me. Even when we were friends, I would prank you all the time and you put up with it. Especially the pizza prank where I ordered 72 pizzas.” Bad and the audience laughed._

_“But you were my world. I wanted no one to hurt you. I even eased up on the pranks because I felt bad about hurting you. You meant so much to me and I couldn’t bear to lose you. I wanted you. I just wanted you where you were. You got me to where I was today because you changed me to a better version of myself. And when we went to the park after you forced me to go outside because I holed myself up in my room for a week, working on papers. I remember that walk in the park very vividly. I remember you pointed at the ducks and instead of looking at the ducks, I looked at you and thought 'Oh. Oh god. I'm so screwed' And I wanted you. I wanted you so close to my heart that it almost hurts._

_“I want to promise you that I would keep you close to my heart. Even through our many disagreements, I would do anything to keep your tears off your face. You are my sunshine,” Skeppy finished and no one in the room had a dry eye. Dream had to turn away so no one could see the heavy tears streaming down his face. Even A6d teared up a little bit. Sapnap leaned over to George and whispered “Oh god, we’re not going to be prepared for Bad’s.” George nodded and used his sleeves to wipe tears away. Bad prepared for his vow._

_“Skeppy. You had brought so much joy in my life. More than anyone else. Much more. Sorry, Dream,” Bad turned to him and looked at him regretfully. Dream laughed and waved him on to continue. “I think about the time you applied to be an officer in my club my senior year of high school. A lot. I can’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if I didn’t accept you and gave you many chances. That thought also terrifies me. You helped me through my lows. And I love you. I can’t bear the thought of a world or timeline without you. You helped change a lot. You helped me loosen up._

_“Skeppy. I believe in you. I would keep believing in you until I give out. When we finally graduated and got our teaching credentials, I just knew that I wanted you by my side forever. I gave my heart to you and you treated it with so much care. You make me so happy. You are the reason why I shine. You are the reason for everything I do. You are my reason to keep going._

_“Skeppy, I am so in love with you and I don’t want you to forget that. I want to be the husband that would support you like you did for me. I promise to put us first before all else.” At this point, Bad was so close to sobbing. Skeppy lifted his hand and wiped his tears off his eyes, quietly telling him to continue. Bad took a deep breath. He was almost done. “You’re my sunshine and I would do anything to protect you,” Bad sobbed at the end. He shakily slipped the ring on Skeppy’s finger and Skeppy did the same. “Having pledged your love and promise to one another today in front of all of your friends and family and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as husbands. You may now kiss each other,” the officiant said._

_Cheers and whoops were heard throughout the venue as Bad and Skeppy shared a kiss._

***

“Shhhh, I’m trying to hear!”

“Stop pushing. I'm trying to see!" 

“Guys be quiet or he’ll get suspicious” 

The students were trying to snoop on the two teachers. They were so caught up trying to quiet each other that they didn’t even notice Mr. Halo standing in front of the door. “What are you guys doing?” Mr. Halo asked his students. The students jumped at the sound of their teacher and turned towards their teacher. “Uhhh-” “we can explain-” the students piped up one by one. Mr. Halo laughed and shook his head. 

“You and Mr. Skeppy are married?” one student blurted out. Everyone turned to glare at the student and Mr. Halo laughed. “Oh. I thought it was obvious,” Mr. Halo chuckled. They turned back to their teacher in confusion. “Seriously? All the skephalo jokes? Why Mr. Skeppy was calling me in every period? I thought at that point it was obvious,” he huffed. After the fact, the students started asking several questions, questions overlapping and trying to get one questioned answered after the other. Mr. Halo sighed and decided to just tell their story. 

After that, the news spread quickly and bets were won and lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't cancel me, twitter.
> 
> In any case, please check out my undertale au while you're here. It barely has any shipping/not the main focus.
> 
> EDIT: So since yall liked my fic so much on twitter, my @ is @mikelle_mya


End file.
